This Interdisciplinary Training Program in Psychiatry and Neuroscience provides postdoctoral research training in areas relevant to the neurobiological bases of mental disorders. The training program is jointly sponsored by the Department of Psychiatry and the Department of Neuroscience at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The research interests of the core faculty represent the major sub-disciplines of the basic and clinical neurosciences relevant to major psychiatric disorders, including molecular and cellular neurobiology, developmental neurobiology, behavioral biology, neuroimaging, psychiatric genetics, and clinical neuropsychiatry. The faculty members are all experienced researchers and mentors, and have a record of collaborative interactions and mentoring. The primary vehicle for training is supervised research in a laboratory of one of the core faculty members, combined with an organized didactic program in relevant aspects of neuroscience and psychiatric research methodology. The training program provides a unique opportunity for MDs and PhDs to obtain training at the postdoctoral level in basic or clinical neuroscience research oriented toward major psychiatric disorders. The goal of the program is to prepare future academic researchers to undertake a career in the investigation of the biology of mental disorders.